goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe makes a fake vhs opening and gets grounded
Script Moe: We finally made the fake vhs opening to Bolt from 1989 by Cartoon network real,not fake. (Moe and Joe's Dad comes into the room) Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe,what did you boys make? Moe: We made a fake vhs opening to Bolt from 1989. Joe: And its funny! Moe and Joe's Dad: Let me see. (Moe and Joe's Dad sees the fake vhs opening and gives out a shocked expression.) Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe,the opening is fake! Bolt came out in 2008, not 1989, And it was made by Disney, Not Cartoon Network. That's it! You two are grounded for eternity! Now I am going to call all the visitors. (2 hours later.) Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe,you have a lot of visitors to see you. Coulden petit: This is me,Coulden petit. You should know making fake vhs openings is against the law. Eric: I am Eric. Moe and Joe, Bolt came out in 2008 by Disney. Louielouie95: I am Louielouie95. And I am getting tired of you making fake vhs openings. Abbykat1286: I am Abbykat1286. And I am going to take your computer away forever. Nathandesignerboy7: I am Nathandesignerboy7. All of you stuff made by Turner brodcast system,Warner bros or Cartoon network will be donated to charity. Coulden petit: This will teach you a strong,strict lesson: you two will be wearing diapers for the rest of your lives. And there will be no computer,no Youtube,No Facebook,no Twitter,no Google plus,no Turner broadcast system,Warner bros or Cartoon network movies and shows,and furthermore! Eric: There is also no fast food places of any kind. The only things you will eat and drink are raw eggs,swiss cheese,logs from trees,chicken feet soup,fruits,vegetables,grass,snakes on a stick,dried lizards,cat litter,toxic wastes,toilet water,russian vodka,beer,grapenuts,prunes,tree bark,Cat food,dog food,water soaked bread,earwigs,hardtacks,rusted microchips,bug salad,fried frog legs,fried ducks,frog soup,fish food,hamster food,raw meat,and all the foods you two are allergic to. Moe: No no no no no no no no no no no no no! We hate all of those foods! Joe: I agree with Moe. Eric: Too bad! These are the only things you will eat from now on! Louielouie95: You will watch shows like Barney, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, The x files,True bloods,Charmed,Dallas,Family ties,Family matters,Step by step,The big bang theory,two and a half men,Family guy,American dad,The cleveland show,Bobs burgers,Futurama,King of the hill,South park,Drawn together,Celebrity deathmatch,Spongebob squarepants,Digimon: Digital monsters,Yugioh,Tai chi chasers,My little pony: Friendship is magic,Happy tree friends,The loud house,Danny phantom,Tuff puppy,Avatar the last airbender,Space dandy,Attack on titan,The legend of Korra,Sonic x,America's funniest home videos,Ridiculousness,Lucky star,Hero: 108,The oddbods show, All Dogs go to Heaven the Series, Pokemon, Teletubbies and others not made by Warner Bros, Turner Broadcast System, and Cartoon Network. Louielouie95: And movies like Bionicle films,Transformers, Letters to Juliet, Caillou's Holiday Movie,Power ranger films,Balto,Baby geniuses films,The land before time,Jaws,Jurassic park,Open season trilogy,E.T. the extra terrestrial,Barney's great adventure,Tangled,Bolt,The secret life of pets,Over the hedge,Shrek trilogy,Despicable me,The lorax,Cloudy with a chance of meatballs and other films not made by Turner broadcast system,Warner bros,or cartoon network. Nathandesignerboy7: And games like minecraft,Roblox,Sonic the hedgehog,Team fortress,Animal crossing,Garry's mod,Far cry,Super mario bros,Crash bandicoot,Monster hunter,Kid icarus,Action girlz racing,Ninja breadman,Kirby,Pac man,Call of duty, Grand theft auto 5,The legend of zelda,Kingdom hearts,Super smash bros,Pokemon,League of legends,Darkspore,Yo kai watch 1 and 2,Disney think fast,